


Don't even try to hold it back, just let go

by bettiqua



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (so. there's a lotta blood sucking), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hand Jobs, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Vampire Bites, but listen it's a vampire fic idk what you were expecting, i wrote this for me and a couple friends and decided to post it here too cos why not, it's a little melodramatic sometimes, written with a male apprentice in mind but you could imagine it with any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettiqua/pseuds/bettiqua
Summary: For a moment, Julian just freezes and stares at you. Have you been a vampire for as long as he’s known you? Why did you never tell him? Then again, what were you supposed to say? ‘Hey Julian, I’m secretly a creature of the night and I drink blood, but it’s fine’? All right, he could be sympathetic here.





	Don't even try to hold it back, just let go

**Author's Note:**

> :^)

Julian Devorak fiddles with the metal stein in his hand. It’s half-empty, and a lot of the actual alcohol has evaporated by now, but he’s not particularly focused on that. Instead, he feels guilty having already started without you, but you’re late to your weekly night out to the Rowdy Raven, and that’s a worryingly rare occurrence. You’re usually here earlier than him, in fact. He knows you’re a magician, and even without magic you can take care of yourself besides, but he can’t help but be a little nervous. South End can be a dangerous place.

But then the door is pushed open slowly, and his eye darts over to it. That’s when he sees you, a little hunched over and somewhat shifty-looking, but here, and Julian can’t ignore the butterflies in his stomach at the sight of you. He sits up a little straighter in his seat and downs the rest of his drink, ignoring how sour it’s become, and casually waves over to you. When you sit down across from him, you look a little ashen, and you raise a hand to your head as if to steady yourself. When you look up at him, your eyes are glazed over. In Julian’s professional medical opinion…you look like shit.

“Are you all right?” he asks, “Have you eaten at all today?” It takes you a moment to answer, which only makes Julian’s concern deepen.

“I-I’ll be fine… Just, um,” your voice is gravelly and dry, and you clear your throat, “thirsty.”

“I can go get us some drinks? What do you want?”

“I’ll have…” you wince, “…water.”

Julian stands up and makes his way over to the bar. As he asks for the drinks, he looks over at you a couple times. At some point you lean heavily against the table with your arms as your head droops forward. You look like you’re about to collapse at any time. Why did you come if you were so exhausted? And why are you still here?

“You know,” Julian starts as he sits back down, gently placing the water before you, “you didn’t have to come. I would’ve understood.”

You shake your head, then flinch a little, grasping at your head again. “I’m _fine_. I didn’t want to skip out on meeting up with you.” Then you smile weakly at him, and Julian melts a little, despite his worry.

You and Julian talk for a while, and he notices first that you haven’t touched your water since the first polite sip, and second that you’ve barely talked; at most you give short replies of two or three words. Eventually he can’t take how obviously miserable you are.

“How about we head out, hm?” he asks gently. Your eyebrows draw up, and you open your mouth probably to argue, but he continues before you get the chance, “You look like you haven’t slept in ten years, and I think I’m done for the night. I’ll walk you home.”

You grimace, but nod. Julian helps you up slowly, and the two of you leave the Rowdy Raven. It’s a nice night, though the wind is biting in the early winter air. Julian thinks, for a brief moment, about leaning in close, wrapping himself around you, for the sake of protecting you from the cold, of course. But he sets the thought aside, blushing from more than just the weather.

It’s when you’re walking through an alley curving around the Rowdy Raven when you stagger, then collapse against a wall. Julian gasps, and in a panic, he drops to his knees beside you. “You’re _not_ fine, I can’t believe you pushed yourself like this." His hands flit about your person as he shoots rapid-fire questions, "What are you feeling? Dizzy? Lightheaded? Nauseas? Does it hurt? What do you need?”

His mouth shuts when you groan and curl into yourself a little, breath coming fast. You mutter something, but Julian can’t make it out. “What was that?”

“B-blood…”

Blood? What could possible use is there for blood right now? Julian isn’t sure what exactly you could need it for. He examines your symptoms again; shaking, possibly dizzy, short of breath, skin pallid… Needing blood…

Something occurs to him in that moment, a bunch of vague memories and recollections clicking into place as he thinks about it—could it be that you’re…a vampire? Julian has heard of them, of course, you learn a lot about all kinds of creatures when you’ve traveled as much as he has. If he recalls correctly, they don’t get their sustenance from food or water, but from blood. No known drugs or medicines affect them, though it's not like that matters because they never get sick and they age so slowly as to be nigh immortal. They can have terrible reactions to sunlight, and well, that explains why he’s only seen you at night or with a heavy hooded cloak in the daylight hours. They also have heightened senses, and an affinity with animals… That must be why Malak is so soft on you.

For a moment, Julian just freezes and stares at you. Have you been a vampire for as long as he’s known you? Why did you never tell him? Then again, what were you supposed to say? ‘Hey Julian, I’m secretly a creature of the night and I drink blood, but it’s fine’? All right, he could be sympathetic here. Besides, even if you kept this a secret, you’re still the man he loves, and he can’t just let you die.

With that in mind, Julian quickly rips off one of his gloves and rolls his sleeve to his elbow, then puts his arm within reach of you, wrist up. You glance at his arm, then blearily blink up at him, clearly confused.

“You can take some from me. Blood.”

At that, your eyes widen, and you jerk your head away from his arm. “N-no! I swore… I _swore_ I’d never take from anyone I care about, I can’t—”

“Is it so important to you that you’d rather _die_?” Julian grips your face and gently but firmly turns it back to his arm, “I’m a doctor, I can’t just let someone die when I could so easily fix it. Even more than that, I’m your friend; you can't ask me not to help!” He can tell you want to struggle, but you’re too weak now to try. “Besides…” he sighs but smiles self-deprecatingly, and talks quietly as he adds, “I’m probably the best person for something like this.”

You look up at Julian with such a pathetic expression that he almost gives up just to take it off your face, but if it’s between this and you _dying_ , he much rather see you upset.

Finally, _thankfully_ , you give up. Before biting, though, you press your nose against Julian’s wrist, and he feels the soft puffs as you sniff against his skin. You smell up along his arm, and leave goosebumps in your wake. Are you looking for something specific? When you seem to find one, you open your mouth, and Julian sees long fangs in the place of your usually average-sized canines. He can’t help but wonder how they work, but he can’t think for too long about it, because they soon sink into his arm. To his surprise, there’s no pain beyond a little pinch, and, actually…

The longer you suck desperately at the blood flowing from his arm, the more warm and oddly sensitive Julian starts to feel. A curl of heat starts to flicker in his gut, and his toes curl in his boots. It feels almost like a particularly wet and messy kiss, though oddly placed partway up his forearm, and his throat goes a little dry.

…It actually feels really good.

When he realizes that, it’s all he can do to stay still. Is he seriously getting off on this? _Now_? It’s nowhere near the time, and this is to _save your life_. Instead, he tries to just focus on you. You seem to look a lot better, even though you can’t have drunk that much. Your skin is regaining color, and the crease between your brows isn’t nearly as deep. It’s not much longer before you release him, and when you do, it’s with a soft, shuddery sigh. You’re trembling a little, but Julian can’t say he isn’t either.

Then a gentle white light bathes your face, and Julian feels his energy slowly draining away as the punctures in his arm begin healing. You stare wide-eyed at the spot until there’s only smooth skin left, then look at him, and he can’t help but laugh a little.

“Right…” he gestures up to the glowing white mark on his throat, “I don’t quite remember how I got it, but…it lets me heal people. Take away their wounds, the cost being taking them on myself. But any wounds I get heal up in minutes. It varies depending on how serious it is.”

“Huh…” When your voice comes out smooth and healthy, it feels like a weight’s been lifted off Julian’s shoulders. “All right, then… That’s good to hear.”

“You see now why I’m the best one for this? Any blood you take, any bites you leave, well. I’ll be back to normal in no time.” Julian grins down at you, and to his relief, you give him a small smile in return. But then, something occurs to him, and he frowns. “Where do you usually get your blood? We’ve known each other for a while, but this is the first time I’ve ever seen you like this…”

You push yourself up to a proper sitting position. As you rub feeling back into your limbs, you explain, “I usually get it from the rats. They can overpopulate, you know? So it doesn’t hurt the city much to hunt them. But winter’s around the corner, so…they’re all hiding out in the sewers and aqueducts and peoples’ homes… They’re very hard to reach.”

Julian nods along as you explain, and reaches down to pick up his glove, sliding it back on. You’re running out of blood… What does that mean for you? You were lucky this time, but surely the small amount of blood you took from him wouldn’t last until winter’s end. There had to be something—or maybe some _one_. He’s a little surprised at how comfortable he is with the idea of being your source of blood. But would you be all right with that? You seemed to hate the idea before, and you likely only agreed to do it just this once, and only because you were dying. But you’ll die anyway if you don’t keep feeding, and Julian would do whatever he can to stop it. (And…he can confess to having a bit of an ulterior motive. Not that he wouldn’t do this regardless of how good it felt, of course.)

“Hey…” Julian starts, waiting for you to look at him before he continues, “Maybe… Maybe you could use _me_ for blood?” He tries to ignore the faint pulse of excitement as he actually voices the thought out loud.

That excitement quickly fades to concern when you tense and scramble to your feet. “ _No_ , no, _absolutely not_. This was bad enough. Sure you have that healing power, but it’s still…” you dig the heels of your palms into your eyes, “I can’t do that.”

Julian sighs and stands up as well. He places a hand on your shoulder and speaks seriously, trying to summon the authoritative tone of an older brother that (used to) always make Pasha listen, “I know you’re worried. And I know you don’t want to hurt me. But I’m _okay_ with this. I care about you. I don’t want you to die, and if I can help, I want to. If it makes you feel better, it’s not like you’re hunting me or anything. Think of it as a…” he laughs a little, “a donation from a concerned friend.”

If this wasn’t a matter of life and death, Julian would probably fold like a house of cards at how stricken you look at his offer. It turns to something conflicted as you begin thinking it through. Julian tries to think of anything else he could say to convince you, but is suddenly distracted by a smattering of blood on your lip. He considers telling you, but then you lick it away and he shivers a little.

Finally, you sigh. “All right, fine. Only because you insist. But,” and you lift a stern finger, “only if I really need it.”

He grins down at you. “Sure. Now, shall we go?”

You nod, and you both start walking towards your shop. “And Julian?” He looks down at you, and you give him a small smile, “Thank you.”

Julian can’t help how his cheeks warm and his chest puffs up with pride. “Of course. Anything.”

 

* * *

 

Julian is nervous when the next time to meet up rolls by. Well, he’s been nervous all week, but it’s especially worse the night of. Unlike last time, however, you’re already there when he walks in, just like usual. There’s a little spring in his step when he makes his way over. If you’re well enough to make it here like normal, the blood he gave you must have helped.

“Are you doing better?” Julian asks you as he sits down, giving you a quick look-over. You look worse than after he’d given you blood, but better than when you’d first walked in that night. You’re a little gray again, and you’re unusually tense. When you bite your lip and look away, carefully staying silent, he adds quietly, “Do you need another drink?” He tries to give his most comforting smile.

He’s relieved when you give a short nod, and the two of you leave the Raven. The secluded alley where you had first bitten him is only a short distance from the tavern, and when you both make it, Julian moves to pull off his glove. But before he can remove even an inch of it, you suddenly step in to push him against the wall. He hits the plastered bricks with an alarmed squawk and he hardly has the time or wherewithal to take in what you’re doing as you do it—you rip open the first couple snaps of his coat, and pull aside the collar enough to bare his neck. His heart starts pounding in his chest with adrenaline and a not insignificant amount of arousal, and he doesn’t hesitate to tilt his head back to expose even more skin for you.

Your eyes lid and you just stare at his open display of submission for a moment before surging forward to sniff at his neck. One of Julian’s hands instinctively tries to fly up to the back of your head, but he brings it back down to his side. He tries to stay perfectly still for you, not wanting to scare you off; he can tell how apprehensive you already are, with your quivering hands on his chest and your shuddering breath against your neck.

When you finally find the perfect spot, you bite down on it, but Julian’s confused when he doesn’t feel your fangs, that pinch and rush like the first time. But almost the very second he thinks it, your fangs suddenly emerge and pierce skin. His eye slams shut, and he tries not to moan as that warmth starts coursing through his body. When you start sucking in earnest, he digs his fingers into the crumbling plaster behind him to refrain from pulling you impossibly closer, and his breathing begins turning shallow. Like before, Julian starts heating up quick, and it's difficult to restrain himself—from making noise, from touching you, from begging for more.

But then, suddenly, you stop, and stumble back away from him. The abrupt distance leaves Julian feeling colder than usual (and a little unsatisfied if he's honest), and he opens his eye to look at you confused. You took less blood than last time, will you be okay? Before he can ask, however, you turn towards the exit of the alley.

“Thank you, Julian. And also…” you look at him sidelong, and while he’s happy to see you looking healthy again, it’s a little tarnished by the frown on your lips, perfectly illuminated by the glow of the mark on his neck, “I’m sorry.”

“N-no,” he stutters, taking a slightly unsure step towards you, “Like I said, it’s fine. I… _really_ don’t mind at all.” His heart skips a beat when you smile at him. But then you wish him farewell, and turn back to leave for the shop.

Julian doesn’t stop watching you with what must be a disgustingly sappy look on his face until you turn around a corner. Then, unconsciously, he reaches up to brush against the spot you’d bit him. The tiny holes are gone, of course. He knew they’d be, but he still can’t help but wish… Well.

Maybe he should head home and sleep. He is feeling a little exhausted from a long day, and with the healing on top of it. And he must _surely_ be tired if he’s fantasizing about you leaving him dizzy and covered in vampire bites.

 

* * *

 

To Julian’s surprise, the next time he sees you, you look pretty much completely back to normal. When he asks about it, you tell him you found a few rats in your cupboards, and you should be fine for a while. Julian is, of course, relieved that you’ll be all right (you’re so reluctant to ask him for blood, and he wouldn’t want you to starve because you felt too guilty to ask him for some). But…

There is a part of him that’s…disappointed. Certainly it’s much better for you to have a nearby and reliable source of blood. But Julian loves you, and the act of you drinking his blood, the intimacy and the feeling of being useful—he liked it, craves it even now. There’s no way he could simply ask you to do it for the sake of doing it, however. So, when the next week comes, and you still seem all right, he accepts that it likely won’t happen again.

But then the week after that, you aren’t there at the Rowdy Raven. Julian wonders if perhaps you just had some business to attend to, but again the following week, you don’t show up. An anxious paranoia grips him, then. What if you’ve run out of blood? What if you’re dying? A visit to your shop couldn’t hurt, he tells himself. A brisk walk to Center City would clear his head too.

Then he reaches your usual alley.

He almost doesn’t notice you, curled up behind a box. But he picks up on the weakest little groan, and whirls around in your direction. The moment he sees you, he rushes to your side with a worried cry of your name, and falls to his knees. You’re still alive, but you look worse than you’ve ever been, and he’s not sure you’re entirely conscious. He lifts you up by the shoulders to try and shake you awake. You open your eyes, and though your gaze is unfocused, he breathes a short sigh of relief before reaching up to pull open the collar of his waistcoat. Then he pulls you into his neck, wrapping his arms around your shoulders to keep you steady against him.

“Go ahead and drink as much as you need,” he murmurs. When you whimper against him, he adds, “I’ll be fine. I don’t want you to die.”

You don’t argue with him. Then, shocking Julian with your sudden display of strength, you shove him down onto the ground and bite into his neck without your usual careful consideration, and start sucking ravenously. Julian gnaws hard on his lip to keep his voice in his throat, but it’s hard, because you release him only for a moment before moving onto another spot to bite down.

“You smell _amazing_ ,” you whisper, delirious and hot against his neck, between bites, and Julian’s hands fist in the clothes over your back. Your own hands move to the edges of his collar to pull him closer, and when you’re done with that spot, you whisper again, “You taste better than anything I’ve had in my _life_ …”

Julian’s breathing nearly stops at your words, and he can’t stop his moan and the way his back arches when you bite down on a sensitive spot at the base of his neck. You’ve drunk more blood than you ever have before, and he’s starting to get a little lightheaded, as well as embarrassingly turned on. It doesn’t help that one of your hands moves from his coat collar to grip and pull his hair to angle his head back to give you more room.

But finally after what feels like forever, you stop and your fangs retract, though you still shudder against him, panting a little against the wet skin.

After some time, you push yourself up a little, though you’re still sitting on his lap and leaning forward over him with your hands framing his head. The two of you are quiet for a minute. Julian can’t stop staring at you, a little dazed and dreamy (you’re so beautiful with the both the pale blue light of the moon bordering your silhouette and his shining mark highlighting the attractive features of your face), while you tremble over him, eyes shut, waiting for your body to recover.

Eventually you shift your position a little and Julian realizes a second too late how obvious his arousal is when your eyes fly wide open, locked on the general vicinity of his groin. He jerks to awareness, and scrambles backwards from beneath you until he hits the opposite wall. Face burning and heart racing, he starts stammering, desperately hoping you aren’t upset with him for this.

“I- _I_ —”

But the excuse on his tongue is cut off. “Oh my God, Julian, I’m so sorry, this happens sometimes when I use too much venom—it’s only meant to make it painless and keep victims calm, I—… I’m sorry, I…” Your expression turns wretched, “This has gone on too long.” You make it up to your feet so fast that Julian’s a little surprised. “I have to go.” Then you start sprinting out of the alley, in the direction of your shop.

It’s only then that Julian thinks to stop you. “Wait!” he calls after you, but you ignore him. He rushes to stand, and runs after you for a few steps before coming to a stop, and only partially because he’s struck with vertigo so disorienting it’s difficult to stay standing.

He’s worried for your survival—that’s a given. But he also doesn’t want to push you. This has been troubling you so much that you’ve been starving yourself out of worry for him. There has to be some way to convince you that it’s all right. Maybe… Maybe it’s time to talk about this, to come clean about his feelings for you. Maybe then you would understand just _how much_ he cares for you, and how much he wants (needs?) to do this for you.

 

* * *

 

You don’t think you’ve ever felt more guilty in your life than you have since you started your arrangement with Julian. Since you started taking advantage of his kind and self-sacrificing nature, and started taking so much from him. You love him too much to keep doing this. He probably doesn’t even know what he’s gotten himself into. The other night was bad enough—you drank much more than you should have. You’re not sure how quickly his body heals, but he always seems tired afterwards, and you were…particularly excessive the last time, so it’s probably even worse. And what if you become so dependent on him that you unconsciously go and assault him without permission? What if you drink _too_ much?

No. You can’t risk that. You’re just going to have to find an alternative, you think to yourself as you head outside and around your shop with the water barrel—it’s raining and it would be nice to collect as much as you can. (It’s not yet sunset, but with the heavy clouds in the sky, you don’t need much more than a cloak to keep yourself protected from sunlight.) If sparing Julian from any more of this means you’ll have to start hunting in the forest, then so be it. It may be winter, but not all the forest’s creatures hibernate, and you can probably find _something_. Maybe…birds? Are there any left that haven’t migrated—?

Your thoughts are interrupted by a very familiar voice calling your name. You jolt a little, and spin around to see Julian. It’s raining and cold and his place is so far from yours and he’s soaked, but there he is, staring at you with solid determination.

“J-Julian… Why are you here?” You’re a little bothered by how unsure your words come out.

Julian doesn’t answer you at first. Instead he approaches you and grabs you by the elbow to pull you to a hidden spot between your shop and the neighboring one. There’s an overhang that shelters you from the weather, and with the curtain of rain and noise surrounding you, it feels strangely intimate. Despite bringing you here, it takes him a bit to actually start talking, and when he does, it’s with a nervous laugh.

“This is a little harder than I expected,” he says, looking away and crossing his arms. “Coming here was a lot easier…” He takes a deep breath and shuts his eye. “Listen, I offered my blood to you because I was worried. I don’t want you to die because of some oath you took when I could easily help you without whatever risks average people would have to worry about. There’s not been a thing so far that’s been able to kill me—no matter how terrible the injury, or how potent the poison, or how much blood I’ve lost, I’ve always come back just fine.” He’s silent for a second before opening his eye again. “…I _love_ you. And if you died, I don't know what I'd do with myself. Do you understand why I have to do this for you now?”

Your breath hitches. He…feels the same way you do?

“A-and, um,” he coughs a little to clear his throat, suddenly no longer able to meet your eyes as he slowly admits, cheeks flushing as he talks, “the…the reason I was… _in that state_ the other night—” how very diplomatic, “—was because it’s… I guess I have a bit of an inclination towards… Well, I…” He bites down hard on his lip and finally looks at you again, “Let’s just say it was more from the way you handled me than any venom of yours.”

Your heart stutters in your chest at that. He loves you? He’s attracted to you? Is this _real_? The thoughts of guilt and dread fade into the background as the knowledge sinks in. He wants to help you because he loves you. You can't fault him for that; you're sure that if your positions were switched, you would do the same for him. And he's not scared of your biting, he relishes it. Your face warms at that. It kind of makes you want to bite him again. Julian shifts his weight awkwardly, and you realize you haven’t answered him yet.

“I…also love you,” you say, and you’re worried that you’re so quiet that he can’t hear you over the rain, but the look of shock on his face tells you he did.

“You do?” You nod, and that shock turns into such an honest expression of exhilarated joy that your heart feels so suddenly full and warm. Julian throws his arms around you, squeezes you against his chest, and spins you around with a delighted laugh. You can’t help but laugh with him and hold onto him, reaching up to shake some of the water out of his hair.

When he finally lets you go, the two of you stare at each other lovingly before you remember yourself. Both your smile and gaze drops, “Julian, are you… Are you really sure this is what you want? It could be dangerous. You could get hurt. I could get so thirsty that I drain you and turn you on accident. Do you still want this?” In the end, you don’t want to make this choice for him, but he has to know about the possible consequences.

But when you look back up at him, Julian nods with a grin. He lifts his hands to your cheeks and pulls you close. “Every drop of blood in my body already belongs to you, darling.” His words of devotion crush your chest and it's a little hard to breathe for a second. Then he slowly leans down to kiss you, giving you ample time to decline. But you happily reciprocate as you wrap your warms around his waist, and for a while you stay like that, just pressing soft and chaste kisses against each other.

One of Julian’s hands slides slowly into your hair, and down to your neck. His kisses get a little more passionate then, and he slides his tongue along your lips. With an interested purr, you let him in and gently suck on his tongue before releasing it and pulling back so the two of you can breathe. When you look into his eye, you see his pupil dilated and locked on to your mouth. You smile and lean in again, this time taking his lower lip between your teeth.

You can almost hear his pulse quicken, and you can definitely smell the rushing through his body this close. Just the thought of his blood—and the memory of it is clear in your mind, rich, and a little sweet like rum—makes your mouth water, and on reflex, your fangs spring out, one of them piercing into his lip. You release him at the same time as he gasps.

“Sorry, I…” you start, but then you lick away the blood on your fang, and the taste of it and the scent of his blood on the open air distracts you. Without thinking, you push him against the wall, your eyes only on the red dripping from his lip. It calls to you like a siren’s song, and you are helpless to resist. It seems like Julian is going to say something, but you interrupt him by sucking on the small wound, making a disgruntled noise when it soon closes up.

“You know, I won't stop you if you want more,” he says, voice a little breathy, “I don’t mind if you want to be rough with me.” You can tell by his tone that, far from not minding, being rough with him is exactly what he wants, and the way he looks at you with that flirty smirk is taunting. He reaches up to undo the first snap of his waistcoat and tilts his head to the side, revealing a good stretch of neck.

You’re a little ashamed of how quickly you take his bait. But you don’t content yourself with what he’s given you—following his request, you quickly yank open the rest of his waistcoat, revealing a white shirt that clings to his torso, wet with rain that must’ve soaked through on his way over. He shivers as you expose him to the cold, but also, you suspect from the way his heavy flush spreads down to his chest, from arousal. Before you do anything, you pause to take him in.

Julian’s breath is a little shallow, and his chest, a nice pink and accentuated by the dim light on his damp skin, rises and falls quickly. His hands are at his sides, scratching a little at the wall behind him. His lip is caught between his teeth, and he starts squirming the longer you stare at him. His neck looks inviting to be sure, but a couple spots above his collarbone are also enticing… You hum in thought.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” he’s trying to sound casual, but his voice wavers a bit, betraying his nerves. You smile up at him.

“Just trying to decide where to bite you,” you tell him, and he shudders, rubbing his legs together.

“Right, well, uh, take your time, then…”

You reach up to trace your fingers along his collarbone, then down his chest, playing with the hair there. Julian doesn’t say anything, but you can tell he’s getting impatient. He’s biting hard at his lip now, and when you lean in a little, he releases it and you can see how red and wet with saliva it is. Maybe one more kiss first wouldn’t hurt…

When you kiss him, trying to be careful with your fangs so you don’t cut yourself, you also grab his wrists and pin them against the wall by both sides of his head. His hands clench as he makes a pathetic muffled noise. You press them into the wall with a little more force, then let go, and you’re pleased that Julian takes the hint to keep them there. Your hands move to his shoulders, and you ravish his mouth for a few more seconds before pulling away. He whimpers when you do, but he doesn’t protest. Especially when one hand moves to his jaw to force his head up so you can sniff along his neck, his breath hitching.

There are multiple good spots to choose from, but the best is certainly the one at the junction of his neck and shoulder. You take in a deep breath there, savoring his scent before, finally, you bite down. You make a satisfied noise when his blood hits your tongue, but it’s drowned out by Julian’s moan. His shaking legs give, and he slides down the wall a few inches, and on instinct you bite down a little harder. He gasps out your name, then starts panting, trying his best to keep from moving, but you can feel him trembling with the strain.

Julian’s so much more reactive now than he has been in the past, aside from the last time, but even then, it was relatively tame. You wonder if it was because he was holding himself back, or because of the buildup beforehand. Regardless, his responsiveness is a pleasure to the senses, and you want more. You move your hands to his bare chest, and grope at him as you dig your fangs in as far as they’ll go. He arches his back on another moan, and his hands jerk from their place, but he doesn’t actually reach for you. He obediently returns them to the wall, and as a reward, you suck and touch him with more passion.

“ _Darling_ ,” he whines, “can I move please? _Please_ , I want to—” He gasps when you reach up to one of his wrists and pull it to your shoulder. He takes it as the permission it is, and quickly wraps his arms around your neck. He claws at the clothes over your shoulders, and continues pleading with you, “ _Mnh_ , please, don’t stop…”

Julian’s blood is sinfully delicious, and you’re almost worried you’ll become addicted to it—to him. All the blood you’ve consumed is practically burning inside you, and there’s a fever pushing you to drink more, take more of him. But you’re still in control, and to both your inner predator and Julian’s disappointment, you release his neck and gently lap at the remaining blood over the punctures and your fangs. You don’t want to turn him by drinking too much, after all. Neither of you know if his mark could prevent that.

He groans and slumps a little against the wall, breathing harshly. “Why…did you stop?” he asks, barely open eye trained on you.

“If I take too much, I could turn you on accident,” you remind him, resting a hand on his cheek. Giving him a quick glance over, you see he’s just as aroused now, if not more, as he was the last time. “But don’t worry, I’m not done with you.” You laugh under your breath at how his eye widens at that, and lift his sash enough so you can get at the hem of his leggings, sliding in your hand so you can grasp his length. With a start, he bucks into your hand, and he cries out your name loud enough you’re slightly worried someone may hear.

You’re surprised when you only stroke him a few times before he chokes on a gasp and comes, dirtying your hand and the front of his leggings. When he opens his eye and sees you blinking at him with confusion, he chuckles a little sheepishly and averts his eye.

“I think you may have underestimated how hot your blood-sucking gets me.” Then he looks at you again and grins playfully, “Maybe we’ll have to, ah… _work on my stamina_ together.” He punctuates his innuendo with an eyebrow waggle.“What do you say?”

You snort and finally pull your hand out of his leggings. Luckily, it’s still raining, so you just stick your hand out from under the overhang to wash it off. “Maybe. How about for now we just go inside and cuddle?”

“Yeah, that sounds good…” He tries to stand up straight and nearly collapses, but you catch him. That’s when you notice that the mark on his neck is still glowing, even after the holes in the base of his neck are closed over. Ah, he must still be recovering blood.

“Sorry about that, I took a lot,” you murmur as you wrap your arm more securely around his back. He laughs tiredly and waves a hand.

“It was worth it. Now, I believe I was promised some cuddling?”

You giggle, “Yes, of course,” and help him into your shop.

**Author's Note:**

> hey listen don't ask me too many complicated questions like "why does julian have his mark and eyepatch" and "why's the apprentice a vampire" and "where's asra" because i will probably cry and have no answers for you, i just wanted to write a fic where julian is horny for vampires ok


End file.
